To Your Advantage
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Aizen Sosuke was not the cause of the war, and now he is set free. But,what will happen to him now that everyone is out to get him, even though he is on their side? But, what if not EVERYONE is out to get him. But what if one person, can change their mind
1. Be Friend

To Your Advantage

Status: **REVISED CHAPTER.**

Chapter 1: Be Friend

Summary: Aizen Sosuke was not the cause of the war, and now he is set free; but brutally injured. What will happen to him now that everyone is out to get him, even though he is on their side? But what if not everyone is out to get him? And maybe, that one person—can change their minds.

-X-

"Sosuke Aizen…" A deep voice rumbled in the tight space, deep underground of the central 46.

A cold hand touched the side of the bound man's face, waving over it to release the spell he was in. Slowly the same hand unbound his mouth, followed by his eyes. He allowed a little bit of his reistu to flare, so that the other could sense him in the dark before moving away.

"K-Kyouka…What happened?"

A small smile appeared on the image of the other. The Zanpakuto smirked as he caressed his owner's cheek. "You do not remember?"

A small shake of his head came from the other and the Zanpakuto only shook his head, a small 'Tsk-ing' noise coming from his teeth. "My dear Sosuke, do you want me to make you remember?"

"Yes…"

With a wave of the man's hand which reflected his owners'; memories began to flood into the brunettes mind. Kyouka walked back, leaning against one of the damp walls of the seretei's highest level of prisons as he watched the other. He smiled a little, allowing his eyes to slip close as he waited. He never imagined the time would finally come, three years later that he would have to fill out his duty. It was, not his plan to have crumbled that day on the field while fighting Kurosaki Ichigo. He didn't expect, when he took control of Aizen, that the Hokyokou would soon destroy him, but it turned out better than he expected. In fact, he was glad that everyone believed he had been destroyed and only Aizen remained. But they didn't know the truth. The truth that he, in fact had been controlling Aizen, ever since he had faked his death.

Yes, it was he who also controlled half of central 46 and the rest of them, making them think it was in fact Aizen, who was destroying them. When the whole time, it was him. The plan had gone quite well, even the part with the substitute Shinigami. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Now he was free, taking longer than expected to heal his wounds and he could finish what he set out to do. Kill Aizen Sosuke. Without him, he would have the Hokyokou as his own, no one else. Without Aizen he could kill the central 46 and all the shinigami's and stat a new. Create his own world. It was perfect, the perfect plan. All he needed now was to move that final piece hindering his puzzle and start the game.

"Kyouka!" Aizen gasped as his hands clenched the chair he was bond to. His eyes were wide as they finally opened and blinked in the darkness.

The Zanpakuto stood motionless as he watched the other struggle to see him. He smirked as finally, horror stricken eyes turned to him and gasped.

"Why have you done this?"

The voice was surprisingly calm, and the man had to respect his owner for that. "What do you mean; I have merely done what has need to be done. And once I am finished I will be able to re create what these soul reapers have taken for granted, make it better. Don't you think that is for the best?"

"No."

The voice was deep and commanding and Kyouka had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He had heard this so many times before, he was about to get lectured.

"You must turn yourself in Suigetsu, you are not doing this to benefit anyone. Don't you see? Destroying the soul society will only upset the balance between the three worlds!"

Kyouka really did roll his eyes this time and stepped forward, heading towards the other. Looking down at him, he met cold brown irises and smirked. "My dearest Aizen," He grasped the man's chin in between his index finger and thumb. "Do you really think that I would turn myself in?" He chuckled a bit, the deep rumble echoing throughout the small room. "Ah, that is where you're wrong." He caressed the skin underneath the man's lips and ran his thumb over the bottom piece of flesh. "I knew that you would not approve, and for that I am very sorry." He took a step back, still keeping eye contact with the man before moving his hand to the hilt of his Zanpakuto, or rather, him. "I was actually hoping you wouldn't be what I was expecting, but we can't all get what we want I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Eyes slowly began to narrow as the Shinigami stared up at his sword.

A small smile appeared at his lips as the Zanpakuto freed himself, and held the sword in his hand. "I am going to kill you Sosuke." He stated simply, watching the other's reaction with calm, collected eyes.

Aizen's eyes slowly began to widen and his hands clenched the chair he was strapped to as he spoke. "What?"

"You see…I really don't need you anymore." He walked forward and reached in front of Aizen's chest, moving the black material to reveal the bare skin of the man's abdomen, showing the small light of the Hokyokou as it rested in the center. "All I need is this to complete the task." He looked up into the eyes of the quiet man as he let his fingers glide over the Hokyokou. Smirking, he pressed into the man's chest with his hand and clenched.

"Ahhh!" A deep scream rumbled from Aizen's lips as Kyouka's hand pressed into him. Back hunching forward in pain, the brunette's brows furrowed deeply as his teeth grit—trying to keep himself from screaming out once more.

Once deep inside of him, he grasped the Hokyokou within his fist and yanked it out roughly. Blood splattered onto the front of his white uniform, and onto the ground. He turned the small object in his fingers as he smirked and blood ran down his arm; staring, fascinated with the object he had just received. "It is truly amazing." He said as he looked down into his master's pained expression.

Sosuke sat forward panting, as the blood dripped from him and sweat collected at his brow. Aizen could see the other shake his head as he stepped forward and placed the object somewhere hidden. Hearing the sound of the sword being lifted once more—Aizen slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at his Zanpakuto.

"Good bye, Aizen Sosuke." Was all that could be heard before everything turned into darkness around the Zanpakuto's former owner.

-X-

Ichigo sighed as he rolled over in the large bed and stared out the window. It was too quiet here at the Kuchiki manor he had been invited to stay in and he let out a breath. It had taken him three years, but he finally managed to do it; Regain his powers. He smiled more so than he usually did as he stretched out on the spacious mattress and allowed his eyes to slip close.

"Kurosaki-Kun?"

Feeling the familiar reiatsu, Ichigo looked over at the open door in front of the bed as he slowly sat up. Smiling at the female who could be seen poking her head through the open door, he chuckled softly as her face flushed when their eyes met.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I should have knocked first! You might have been busy!" The female looked around nervously as she began to press her fingertips together; clearly embarrassed at how she didn't think her entry through. "L-Let me do that once more!"

He was about to say it was ok and that she didn't need to do so, when the door to his room was suddenly slammed shut. Sweat began to roll down his temple slightly as he waited for a moment—slowly shaking his head with another quiet laugh as a soft knocking sound could be heard at his door. "Yes?"

"It's Orihime, may I come in Kurosaki-kun?"

"Of course." Watching as she stepped forward, Ichigo swung his legs off the side of the bed as he stood, stretching out his limbs until he heard a satisfying 'pop' sound as his joints cracked.

"They're all waiting for you Kurosaki-kun. They want to celebrate!" The female beamed happily as she clasped her hands together.

Ichigo's smile faltered slightly and a small sigh escaped his parted lips. "I know but…I don't think it's worth celebrating, all that much." A frown began to twitch the teen's lips as he reached up—rubbing the side of his arm, he couldn't help but think all of this was unnecessary. If it were truly a celebration, that would have to imply that he had defeated Aizen upon the final battle—when he had not. In reality, he _couldn't _beat Aizen. And that was why he had lost his powers. _You can't celebrate something that wasn't won… _He mused, shaking his head slightly as he closed his eyes.

"But Kurosaki-kun! You just got your powers back! You defeated a big enemy right off the back even though you were new to it, well sort of, because you know, you just got your powers back and..Oh! I'm rambling now! Gomen, gomen, gomen!"

Ichigo laughed slightly as she the flustered female began to sputter and he leaned back against the wall. "I know but…I just don't want to make a big deal over this."

"But Kurosaki-Kun…It's also your birthday." She mumbled quietly as a sad expression laced her features.

Ichigo blinked at her words and tilted his head—slowly looking over at the female. She looked a little disappointed and he felt bad. He just, for some reason, didn't feel right. Like one of those feelings you get, when something bad is going to happen, then nothing does until you least expect it. He ran a hand through his orange spikes as he stood up straight and made his way over to her. "Fine, I'll—"

He was interrupted as loud alerts blasted through, and hell butterflies fluttered in from everywhere. Grabbing Inoue's hand, he quickly ran down stairs to see what was happening. Orihime shook softly under his touch, but he ignored it as he continued down the steps of the large manor.

"What's going on?" Ichigo scowled slightly as he looked around the room, noticing that everyone was trying to talk above each other—and some even panicking. Looking over to Byakuya, who even had his brow creased in worry with Renji at his side—he became instantly confused and somewhat concerned. Looking around once more, he blinked as the secret mobile corpse began to enter the room, and knew instantly that something was not right.

"Everyone, there is something very important going on! Please settle down."

Everyone stilled as Soi Fong spoke up and moved out of the way. The room went silent as the head captain walked in, and nodded to them all as he slowly made his way into the large room. "We have some very important new to discuss. It has come of great importance that all captains listen carefully to what I am about to say."

Ichigo looked around as he moved forward and stood in front of Soutaicho. "What's happening?"

The eldest Shinigami nodded to him and then raised his head, speaking up. "Aizen Sosuke has been attacked in his cell."

Gasps could be heard around the room as well as cheers and some fits of 'Why didn't they just kill the bastard?'

"Now now, settle down!" The head captain ordered, banging the cane that he had in his hands, onto the floor of the Kuchiki manor.

Everyone went quiet again and Ichigo stilled. It was happening. That horrible feeling he had, it was coming true. Something big was about to be announced, he could tell—and judging by the current subject they were on; there was a higher probability that whatever this was—was going to be bad.

"Aizen Sosuke, has been taken to squad four to be healed. Unohana-Taicho is doing everything she can to save him as we speak."

"WHAT!" Almost everyone screeched at once and Ichigo blinked in confusion.What did he mean, 'to be healed'? Wasn't Aizen evil? Wasn't that the reason he had lost his power to defend them in the first place? And now they were healing him? Furrowing his brows into a scowl, Ichigo clenched his fists before speaking.

"What the hell!" He yelled over everyone, his brow twitching slightly in irritation. After doing this, he noticed that everyone had gone quiet around him and he flustered slightly under the gazes and went quiet.

"What I think Kurosaki Ichigo mean's to say is, why? Head captain." Came the smooth reply from Byakuya, the sixth squad's captain. Ichigo was almost thankful that the man had stepped in to cover for his outburst.

"It appears to be, that the Hokyokou no longer remains within him; it was stolen."Quiet murmurs went about and stopped as the man continued. "The room was well concealed by high seated officers—making the area almost impossible to break out of, or into. Once anyone—if they do manage to break in or get out, an alert would be triggered; much like the one you had heard moments ago. Seeing as we had anticipated this, we made it so a trap was set up and would immediately capture the criminal. However, whoever this was had their reiatsu greatly concealed… Although, the mobile corps were able to detect some distinguished reiatsu, belonging to none other than Kyouka Suigetsu. He was already gone due to his intricate powers; leaving us with an injured Aizen who had been attacked by none other than his own Zapakuto."

Everyone's eye went wide and Ichigo's jaw dropped. "But…that's not possible. I saw it with my own eyes! When I defeated Aizen, the Hokyokou took over and destroyed his Zanpakuto!"

"There is more, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo swallowed and waited to hear what the man had to say.

"The mobile corps was immediately transported to the scene once the break in started. They saw with their own eyes as Kyouka removed the Hokyokou and attempted to kill Aizen. Apparently he is much stronger and used a shock wave to conceal him and kill over half the members that were present, leaving some so they could report back, to alert us."

"Wait." Renji stepped forward, uncertainty in his tone. "Does that mean…Aizen was good? Well, not like that but—"

"Yes."

Ichigo stared as everyone looked disbelieving at the head captain; even Byakuya who stood emotionless, eyes widened for a mere fraction of a second.

"It has been proven that, he had been in fact, controlled by none other than his own sword. I did not wish to believe it myself, but I saw the damage that was done, first hand. Also, he has only slight memory of what happened, telling me everything that went on with him when Kyouka Suigetsu visited him. Not only that, he also has next to no power, except flash step and minor kido."

"So we can't kill the bastard even if he's lying." One of the soul reapers muttered.

The room went quiet in separate discussions and Ichigo was still from where he stood.

"Kurosaki-kun…?"

Ichigo turned a bit and tried to force a smile, but couldn't. He glanced over at Inoue, Ishida, Rukia and Chad's worried expressions. He sighed and turned back to Soutaicho as Unohana entered the room. He didn't want to worry them, but for some reason… It was hard to process what was happening at the moment.

Everyone looked towards her as she stepped forward, a bit of sweat dampening her brow as she looked them over. "Aizen Sosuke has been healed; he rests in the fourth division, and is well guarded."

"And his condition?"

"As I said before, he survives with only the use of some Kido and flash step. Although if Kyouka was in his hands, he would most likely be able to use a Zanpakuto."

"I see." He turned to the others and nodded as he walked out of the room, departing to go visit the ex-captain.

Ichigo looked around at the others in the room. Momo looked as though she were about to shout out in glee, but thankfully Hisagi and Kira held her back, trying to calm her.

"I knew it…I knew he was good!"

Ichigo watched as Toshiro growled and fled, flash stepping from the room. One by one, people began to leave be it for whatever reason. Ichigo still stood there, even as Rukia and his friends bid him a goodnight. Slowly he sat down on one of the chairs in the room and rested his face into his palms. "What's happening…?"

"Hey."

Ichigo looked up as Ishida sat in front of him on the floor in a light blue kimono, a small smile on his face. Ichigo blinked, surprised a bit at the gesture but found himself smiling too. "It's late, you should be in bed."

"As should you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's mouth opened in a small 'o' shape and his eyes widened a bit. "Did I miss something?" He sat up slightly, his brows creasing into a small scowl as he looked around. "Since when did we get on a first name basis?"

Ishida sighed and rested his chin on his knees as he looked away from Ichigo and towards a wall. His hand reaching up slightly to adjust his glasses as he shook his head.

Ichigo sat quietly, waiting as blue irises returned to him.

"We've all been…Through so much. I think it's time I set my pride aside and meet you on some level, even if it's only trying."

Brown irises softened and Ichigo sat back in the chair. "Yea, me too." It was silent for a bit and Ichigo let his eyes close for a couple of minutes. When he opened them again, he found the archer spread out on the floor, fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, he stood and gathered the Quincy in his arms as he headed towards their rooms. Depositing the archer on his bed, he removed the teen's glasses and set them on the night stand. "Good night, Uryu." Ichigo said quietly as he gave the teen one last glance. Reaching up, he gently flicked off the light switch and excited the room; heading out and into the large halls of the manor.

-X-

Ichigo tossed in his sleep for the hundredth time as he let out a small groan. Sitting up, he scowled at the fact he was being so weak. _So what if Aizen's back? He's good now._ He tried to make himself believe it, see the better half of the situation; but for some reason, he couldn't. This man had destroyed everything. He wrecked half of Karakura, his home. He hurt his friends and his family, almost killed the entire soul society and now…He was suddenly good? He couldn't believe that, let alone accept it.

Well actually... _It was Kyouka who did it all, wasn't it?_ Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh as he smoothed a hand over his face, before allowing it to enter his hair. _It doesn't matter though! He still did those things! Well, he didn't, but he did, but he didn't but…ah hell I give up!_ Ichigo mentally argued with himself as he stood from his bed and walked over to the dresser. Opening it he flitted through it to grab his only Shihakushō and hastily hurried to put it on. _This is the only way I'll be able to decide it seems._ Ichigo sighed as he fastened the strings at the waist and hauled Zangetsu over his shoulder.

Walking out of the room and turning off the lights as he went, he walked quietly down the steps as he left the manor. Sliding open the door he walked out into the cold night, sighed, and made his way over to the fourth division.

-X-

He was careful as he made his way down the halls of the healing center, peeking quickly and quietly into rooms as he passed; trying to find the right one. He almost hit himself when he realized they would most likely have him concealed in some hard to enter room, loaded with guards. He let out a breath as he turned a couple corners and groaned. _This place is like a maze._ He thought about stopping to see if they had any maps like they did at the mall but he shook his head. These people were too old fashion they probably didn't have that.

He stopped walking and backed up to peer in one of the rooms he passed. He felt a familiar reiatsu and looked in through the large window. And there he was; Aizen Sosuke, laying peacefully in one of the beds, his stomach all bandaged up and some tubes and cords going in through his arms. He licked at his bottom lip as it went dry and slid open the door slowly. He didn't know why he was being so sensitive as to the others feeling and trying not to wake him, but he ignored it.

His head snapped to look behind him as the door opened again and a sleepy looking Hanataro entered the room.

"AHHH!"

"Shhh!" Ichigo flash stepped and dragged the startled healer out of the room as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Shhh, Hanataro, it's just me, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled at the startled boy and waited until he calmed down before removing his hand.

"Kurosaki-San!"

Ichigo laughed quietly as he was tackled by a pile of arms and limbs into a tight hug. Ichigo sat there on the floor until the youth got off him quickly and started to scramble—trying to help him up. "Ahhh! Sumimasen! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to—"

"Shh, Shh! Just calm down." He shook his head as the boy stopped and bowed, apologizing.

"It's great to see you again, Kurosaki-San."

"Yea, it's good to see you too." Ichigo watched as the boy flustered and he stepped backwards, back into the room. Hanataro looked in, in front of him and his brow creased in worry. "Even though it's him, I think it's cruel that his own Zanpakuto did that to him…"

Ichigo blinked as the other spoke and stared for a moment. He hadn't really thought about that. It was true, even though it was technically Aizen causing all the harm; in reality, he didn't know he was doing it. And not only that, he had to be imprisoned for a crime he hadn't committed and punished for it. Ichigo frowned as he walked more into the room, followed by the young healer.

"What are you doing here anyway Kurosaki-San? I thought you were going to be at Kuchiki-taicho's for your stay here."

Ichigo sighed and looked to the boy who was now checking and re-bandaging the ex-captains wounds and he sat down on the other side of Aizen, in one of the chairs. "I…couldn't sleep, after the news."

"Oh. Yeah, it's something big to take in I guess, especially for you."

Ichigo looked up to the youth and then back down to the unconscious Aizen in the bed. "I guess…" Ichigo sighed and rested his elbow in the bed, leaning his cheek onto his palm. He watched quietly as the boy checked wounds once more, re-did stitches, checked those weird bags that you injected stuff into. _He seems like he's forgiven Aizen._ Ichigo mused as the younger checked the man's pulse and wrote something down on a piece of paper, nodding. He looked up to Ichigo and Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding and sat back in the chair. "So, you seem ok with this."

"Huh?"

"You know…" He gestured to Aizen and looked down at the sleeping man.

"Oh, that. Well…" Hanataro looked a little uneasy and smiled weakly. "I think everyone deserves a second chance. But, because of what he did, well; his Zanpakuto, everyone is going to be rough around him when he recovers. I think he needs as many people he can get to help him, even if it's someone as weak as me." He shrugged.

"You're not weak."

"Yea well, I could never beat you." He gave Ichigo a half smile and gathered up his things, placing them into his small white bag before lugging it over his shoulder. "I'm going to my quarters now, um…I should be every so often, like; every couple hours to check on him."

"Okay."

"How long will you be here?"

Ichigo looked to Hanataro and back down at the still Sosuke. "I don't know." His brow creased and he let out a breath for what seemed like the millionth time now as he ran a hand through his hair and plopped back against the chair.

"Alright." Hanataro gave him a bigger smile and turned to the door. "I'm going to leave this door open, just call if you need me."

Ichigo nodded and watched as the boy turned and left the room. Leaning forward he rested his chin on his folded arms as he sat them on the bed. He wondered if that was really true, what happened. Aizen could merely be tricking them again, couldn't he? _But, if he was, he could have escaped by now._ Looking down, Ichigo peeled off the covers over the older man's abdomen, and looked closely at the bandages. There was a light pink stain that was barely visible and his brows furrowed. _Could his Zanpakuto really have done this?_ He traced his fingers over it lightly and felt the muscle ripple under his touch. He sighed and moved his hand, shaking his head. "This is stupid."

"What is?"

"Ahh!" Ichigo jumped and fell backwards off of his seat. Scrambling he stood and stared wide eyed into amused brown irises. He felt a soft flush stain his cheeks and shook his head as he picked up the chair, moving back over to sit back down in it. Folding his arms across his chest he closed his eyes as he sat there.

"My apologies, did I startle you?"

"Yes you did, and it's fine." Ichigo muttered under his breath. When he opened his eyes he felt guilty because of his harsh tone as he looked into hurt brown ones. _It's like he's a different person…_ "Ah, sorry…It's just…"

"No, it's alright."

Ichigo looked up, uncertainly in his eyes as he watched the man in front of him run a hand through his thick, brown hair.

"Do you mind…?"

Ichigo blinked and followed the man's gesture to the nearby table. On the corner sat a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses. "Oh." Ichigo reached over and retrieved the spectacles before handing them over to the man's out stretched hand. "Here."

"Thank you…"

Ichigo's face flustered a bit as their fingers touched and he got that same tingly feeling from when he had fought the man before; when Aizen's hand had touched over his heart. Only, this time was different. _I never thought I'd live to see the day Aizen Sosuke thanked me._ The substitute thought to himself. Although he hadn't realized it—but he had actually spoken the words out loud, rather than only thinking them.

Aizen raised a brow and his head turned to face Ichigo.

"Uh, sorry about that…" Ichigo mumbled as he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have been rude like that, earlier. You know, it wasn't really you and you, uh…you know." Furrowing his brows, Ichigo scowled at the fact that he couldn't muster up something even half-intelligent to say.

"No, it's fine."

"It is?" Ichigo looked up as brown eyes met his; his expression growing more curious as he spotted a small smile upon the former captain's lips.

"You have every right to be angry with me. After all, I had hurt your friends hadn't I? Your family as well?"

Ichigo blinked at the man's words and sat up, stuttering slightly as he stumbled over his words. "Y-Yeah, but...No! No, you didn't do that, it was Kyouka, right? Your Zanpakuto..."

"Yes."

"So why are you acting like I should be mad at you?" A small frown formed on the orange haired boy's face as his shoulders began to slump. For some reason, he was defending the man in front of him—and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Even though it wasn't me, Kurosaki Ichigo; It was my fault for being so weak I could not control my own figment that I had created."

Ichigo blinked and stared at the man who now hissed in pain and clenched his eyes shut. Sweat formed at the other's temple and a pale hand clenched the sheets tightly, while the other rested on his abdomen. "Are you alright? Should I call Hanataro?" The teen's brows creased in worry as he sat forward in his chair.

"No…"

Ichigo was already out of his chair as the man had spoke—and was walking around the bed to head towards the door. However, a weak hand lightly gripped his wrist—stopping him. Confused, Ichigo turned around and looked down at the other slightly, from over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Just, don't…" He panted and his hold on Ichigo's wrist weakened.

"Give me a good reason…" Ichigo mumbled softly as he stared down at the older Shinigami.

Aizen looked up at him with soft brown eyes and his breathing slowed. "There's no need to now…See?" Sitting back against the headboard, the fifth squad's ex-captain allowed his breathing to settle down even further as he masked his emotions; making it seem as though the pain had gone away.

Ichigo nodded slowly and sat back down in his chair. Still a bit wary, he continued to eye the man silently; not wanting to give away the fact that he was a bit sceptical of the man's appearance.

"It comes and goes, I don't need that boy working on me."

Still confused at the man's words, Ichigo's head tilted slightly and he shifted in his chair. "Hanataro? Why not?"

"He is the only one, and he's been doing it all night now; hardly getting any sleep, no matter how much I tell him not to fuss over me."

"Why? Aren't there other healers here?" He saw the hurt expression on the man's face, even though he tried to cover it up with a chuckle. Brows creasing once more, Ichigo brought his back up against the chair as he listened to the other speak.

"There are, but…"

Ichigo sat quietly as he waited for the man to go on.

"All my comrades, people I trusted, people who trusted me... They do not see me that way anymore. So, they don't really care much whether I live or die." He shrugged. "Its fine, I don't mind so much. It is, understandable after all."

Ichigo blinked and stared at him. "No it's not."

A brown eyebrow arched in question.

"It wasn't you, so that's not fair. Yes, I actually only came here hoping you were going to try and escape or something so that I could kick your ass but…" Ichigo swallowed and shook his head. "It wasn't you, your Zanpakuto, it has the power to manipulate and control all senses, and that's what it did with most of them. And you! You…you…You should be given a second chance!" Ichigo finished with as he stared at the other—resolve settled slightly in his features.

Ichigo stopped his rant and stared into startled brown eyes. After he settled down, he sat back in the chair and flushed. Looking back up at the man, he blinked at the smile he received. Staring, he watched as a strong hand reached out and touched his cheek gently before falling back onto the bed as he groaned in pain. "Are you sure you're alright…?" The teen spoke softly as he watched the other, concerned.

"Yes, it's not as bad this time…"

Ichigo nodded and leaned onto the bed next to the man and sighed. "You just need one person to like you, and eventually others will come around."

"True, but that is not as easy as it looks, getting one is very difficult—let alone everyone else."

"No it isn't."

"Oh?"

"You already have one."

"Ah, yes. The healer boy. But I do not want to use him."

"Huh?"

"He has so many things to accomplish. He has grown much since I last was truly here—Not controlled by Suigetsu. I don't want to ruin whatever image he has now, even if others will follow after."

"You know, that's really nice of you."

Aizen chuckled. "Hardly. It is only common sense."

Ichigo sat quietly next to the man for quite some time. He watched the slow rise and fall of the others chest as Aizen's eyes fluttered close and his breathing went to a steadier pace. He let his head rest on the side of the bed as he looked over the brunettes face. _Am I really going to do this…?_

"Hey, Sosuke…You still awake?" He didn't think he would get an answer so he slowly and carefully sat back from the bed. Waiting for a moment, he was about to get up as the others eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Hm?"

Ichigo smiled and placed his hand on top of Aizen's that lay on his chest. "I have an idea."

"Is that so?" Aizen spoke quietly as he gazed at the younger man.

"Why not start with me?"

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo's smile brightened and he removed his hand as he shifted Zangetsu on his back. "I'll be your friend, you can start with me."

Aizen blinked and stared uncertainly up at Ichigo. "Are you sure…that is a lot to risk, Kurosaki."

"I know. But it's alright." Ichigo laughed. "Besides, it's not like you're going to kill me."

"And what if I was, Kurosaki? What if I really have this all planned out and stab you in the back, so to speak?" Despite the harsh words, the man's voice remained the same—quiet, yet strong.

Ichigo stilled at the door, with his palm placed flat against it. Taking a breath and turning around to slowly face the other he smiled. He wasn't sure why he was allowing himself to do this, but he knew that somehow—it was the right thing to do. "I guess that's just going to be a risk I'm willing to take."


	2. Be Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH or its characters. Just the plot and this story.  
>Translation: Oyasumi = Goodnight<br>Chapter 2: Be Strong  
>Status: <strong>REVISED CHAPTER.<strong>

-X-

"Uhm…K-Kurosaki-san? Wake up."

Ichigo's eyes blinked open and he squeezed them shut when light met his unprepared irises. Letting out a grunt, he allowed them to flutter as he took in his surroundings and stretched. "Hanataro?"

"Ah, hi. It seems you must have fallen asleep here last night." He gave Ichigo a small smile with his eyes closed as his shoulders shrugged up with the motion.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked around. He noticed he was still in the fourth division, sitting on a bench right outside none other than Aizen Sosuke's room. He blinked, remembering that he never really left the previous night, only walked out of the room and slouched against a wall. Sighing, he let his palm glide over his face to wake himself. He wondered why he hadn't left last night, but it was probably due to the weird feeling he got in his chest from talking to the man. He seemed much different than the Aizen everyone knew, much more nicer; surreal. A whole different person, if you must. But then again, he technically was. He had to remember that it was not him that he had fought and lost his powers to on that day on the battle field. That it had been a different being, a Zanpakuto as a matter of fact.

"Ah, sorry. Guess I ended up staying here last night…" He admitted sheepishly as he ran a hand through his orange locks. He looked up into Hanataro's smile and gave a small one of his own. He watched and noticed as a small frown came over the boy's face and his brows furrowed in concern. "Something the matter?"

"Ah! N-No! Nothing!" His arms waved in front of him in the air and he scrambled to grab the files of paper he dropped.

Ichigo's brows furrowed in confusion and he bent down to help the boy.

"It's just that…" Big eyes looked over to Ichigo and the boy gave a defeated sigh. "Kurosaki-San…Was Aizen-San feeling a little…Uncomfortable, when you saw him last? Any pain?"

Ichigo blinked as he rolled over the question. He thought about what Aizen had said to him about not wanting to bother the boy, and he couldn't blame him. But not only did Hanataro want to help, it was also his job to look after the ill. "Yea…He was a little bad." Those eyes he looked to shone with worry and he frowned. "He didn't want to bother you, so uh... I didn't say anything. Why, is something wrong?"

The boy was trembling a bit and he bit at his bottom lip. "W-Well, he was taken to Soutaicho this morning…"

"What?"

The boy nodded as he sat back on his heels. "I told them that he needed more rest, but the mobile corpse were so intimidating and forceful. A-And I asked the others for help, but seeing as they all don't like Aizen…" His brows furrowed and he pouted slightly, looking up worriedly at Ichigo. "So they took him. And I could tell that he was hiding the pain! But because he was and no one would believe me they just took him! He's not ready for that sort of thing, Ichigo…"

Ichigo blinked as he contemplated the man's words. "What are they going to do to him?"

"I don't know…I think they said that Head captain wanted him to prove himself, and he was going to get Kurotsuchi-taicho to run some tests…to prove if he's lying or not…"

"W-What?" Ichigo's eyes widened. Not only were they going to put him under pressure from the head captain, he was going to be tested on by that freak? He understood why they had taken him in quickly, just in case he had in fact been covering himself up, and was just weak and in need to be healed. But couldn't they have just put him under surveillance? Sealed his spiritual pressure? Ichigo scowled. He forgot it was the Soul Society he was talking about. The same people who years ago were going to persecute Rukia because she had stayed in the human world too long. Honestly. HONESTLY? Now that he thought about it, they really needed to get their facts straight. Standing, he walked away and towards the exit of the fourth division.

"U-Um. Kurosaki-san? W-Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go save a traitor." With that, he flash stepped away, faster than the poor boys eyes could see.

-X-

Ichigo stood at the intersection of the first division. Sighing, he walked up the steps and passed some guards who only nodded to him. _It's about time I didn't have to fight someone every time I come here._ He shook his head as he approached the large door and it opened for him. He walked in past the long hallways, looking around the empty space as he passed. _I wonder where everyone is._ Now that he thought about it, on his way here he didn't see not sense any captain spiritual pressure, just the odd one or two lieutenants.

He finally stood in front of the main door and let out a breath. _Here it goes._ The doors were opened for him and he walked into the room. His brows rose as he spotted the captains lined up perfectly on each side of the room, with the head captain at the back, center. It was like they were expecting him.

He stepped forward and stopped as his eyes darted towards the man who was in front of him. In the center of everyone, was Aizen Sosuke, standing up tall and looking over his shoulder at him. Light red kido spun around his wrists in a binding spell and a few remainders of sweat could be seen on his forehead. "Aizen?" He questioned as he stepped forward and beside the man. He looked to the others who either had their eyes closed, an angry expression on their face, or the odd blank stare. "What's going on?"

He looked to Yamamoto as he eyed the others in the room. The man stood with his Zanpakuto slash walking stick in his hands and his eyes closed. They slowly opened to him and they were blank, expressionless.

"We have decided that Aizen Sosuke be found not guilty of betraying the soul society."

A bubbling sensation filled Ichigo's chest and he did whatever he could not to smile. He looked to his right at Aizen whose eyes were closed partially and looking down at the ground. He was sweating more now and looked like he was about to get sick at any moment. _They didn't do anything to him did they?_ His thoughts were interrupted as the head captain banged his stick and all captains, and even Aizen looked forward.

"Of course we will not just accept him back willingly, he must still prove himself as time progresses."

_Sounds reasonable._ Ichigo nodded as he stood quietly.

"So we have locked away his powers until we see that progression, and he will be under surveillance of one of our captains until the time has come where we have decided he does not need it."

"And when will that be?" Everyone looked to Ichigo as he spoke his question aloud. He had to admit, it felt kind of uncomfortable with everyone's stares boring into him. He swallowed thickly as someone's spiritual pressure spiked and fluttered slightly in the room before settling down again.

"When the spirit king has decided that he has proven himself."

Was the short reply and Ichigo nodded again. He wondered if it was sad, that they were actually taking his punishment more lightly then they had Rukia. He looked over and gave Aizen a small glance to see the man shivering softly. Looking to the captains, he spotted Mayuri with a small pleased smile on his lips and scowled. _What did that bastard do to him?_

"Now it is on with the deciding of who will take on the task of watching the now redeemed traitor." Soutaicho looked around the room, each captain silencing and stilling as he looked upon them.

Ichigo just stood waiting as he thought to himself. _I hope it's not someone who'll be too hard on him. Even though with everything that happened, I think he still deserves the second chance._ He sighed. _Now I feel stupid for thinking what I did before. I wanted to kill him._ His eyes closed as he listened to the tapping of the commanders finger against the wood of his staff. After a while it stopped and Ichigo opened his eyes.

"We have no volunteers I take it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

All the captains just stood there and Ichigo was sort of glad that none of the rough ones volunteered. He was rather shocked though. He was expecting someone like Mayuri to want to experiment on him, or even Zaraki, to fight him into becoming trustable. But then he remembered it was a good thing Kenpachi never volunteered. Aizen might have been dead by the time this was over.

"I guess it is up to me to pick the person of my choosing." Came the Soutaicho's voice, a little bit of disappointment and annoyance in the tone of his voice.

"Well…" All eyes turned to Ichigo again as he spoke. He swallowed and felt sweat drop at the back of his neck as he continued. "I'm guessing you want someone strong and trust worthy, to look over him right? That's why you were going to pick a captain?" There was a small nod from the head captain and Ichigo continued. "Well, it's obvious no one is going to willingly take on the task, so uh…I'll do it."

There was silence in the room and Ichigo wondered if he should have said anything. Brown eyes looked to him in surprise and he gave the man beside him a small smile. "I know you guys don't really…like me? But it's obvious by now that I'm strong and that I'm on your side so…" He stopped again, fidgeting with the sleeve of his Shihakushō. Everything went silent once more and Ichigo chewed on the inside of his lower lip. _I should really learn to keep my mouth shut._ He looked to Soutaicho who was staring at him intently and looked away. _He must think I'm nuts or something_' He looked up as the older man cleared his throat and watched as every captain and lieutenant looked up as well.

"I know that we can trust you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I would not normally allow this seeing as to you were once in fact a Ryoka, but it is proven if Aizen were to go against us that you would stop him as well as anyone else in this room." He looked to all the captains and then back to the orange haired teen. "And I see that no captain wishes to take the responsibility onto his or herself, so I must decide for what is best for all of us." He closed his eyes, opening them once more and speaking slowly. "So it is now that I entrust the ex traitor Aizen Sosuke into your hands, Kurosaki Ichigo."

There were a few gasps from the vice captains, and some squad leaders blinked in surprise. He could see both Kenpachi and Mayuri looked as if they were going to explode in fury and Byakuya as calm as ever with his eyes downcast. He sighed in relief and looked to Aizen beside him who seemed to be giving him a silent thank you with his weak smile.

"What! That is preposterous! You can't leave him in the hands of the Ryoka boy!" Came the shout of Kurotsuchi taicho.

"I agree." There came a sharp glare from Komamura as he gave Aizen a look of distaste before glancing down at Ichigo.

Both of the captain's spiritual pressure rose and Ichigo just withstood it. He stayed silent as the two argued to the head captain and shook his head. "Can you believe them?" He asked to himself more than to anyone else as he looked over at Sosuke. His eyes widened as the brunette fell to the floor as he collapsed. Quickly going onto his knees he picked the man up and turned him in his arms. "Sosuke?" He checked his forehead with his palm as he felt the others' in the rooms' eyes on him. "Damn it." His brows furrowed as he flinched and took his hand away, fanning it in the air. _Moron. He knew he wasn't ready for this._ Ichigo mentally frowned as he stood and shifted the man in his arms so he was lying comfortably. Everyone seemed to be shocked at the action, although he ignored it and shook his head. "Uh..S-sorry but, he really shouldn't have come out today. I visited him last night and Hanataro wasn't lying when he told the mobile corps earlier today. He really is sick." No one seemed to believe him and he rolled his eyes. "Is it all right if I take him back to fourth division now, he really does need to be seen to." He heard some of the murmurs such as _Why? We should just let him die anyways. _And a few snickers as they laughed at the unconscious man—but those were mainly coming from the mobile corps situated behind him.

"I don't see why not." Head captain nodded and banged his cane on the ground once again. Each captain bowed as they quickly excited, some stopping and muttering 'Awww, and here I thought he died' on their way out. Ichigo's scowl only grew as he flash stepped the unconscious man back to the fourth division and did his best to ignore the glares aimed at the man in his arms.

Skidding to a stop, he slowly entered Sosuke's room and set him down on the bed gently. He made sure the man was comfortable before exciting closing the door softly behind him. Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair he moved down the long halls of the healing center. He wondered why everyone seemed so stand offish. Obviously Aizen was innocent, or the spirit king himself would not have agreed to allow him to stay. Shaking his head he turned a corner and spotted two men who looked to be from squad eleven picking on one of the healers. Letting out a breath, he walked in between them and pushed them out of the way. "Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" He growled as he looked down to pick up a huddled Hanataro off the floor.

"Tch, yea. We should just go beat up that traitor."

"Yea, ex captain of squad five."

He listened to the mutters of the other men and for some reason it made him angry. They continued to diss the sick man and Ichigo felt his hands ball into tight fists at his sides.

"Ano…Kurosaki-san?" Hanataro looked up worriedly at the orange haired man as he tugged on his Shihakushō lightly. He looked back to the squad eleven thugs and swallowed as their harsh comments continued.

"Yea, that pussy Aizen should have been executed like all the other ones."

"Yea."

One of them started to laugh and Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

Hanataro looked back up to Ichigo as the two words came from the substitute shinigami's mouth. He swallowed as the three men looked back to Ichigo with raised eyebrows.

"Why should we? That guys nothing but a good for nothing anyways."

"Yea, he really should die—"

_CRASH_

Hanataro jumped backwards as Ichigo's fist sent the one man flying through the wall. "That's why you should stop…Or do you all want another one." He looked up, his brown eyes glaring hard at the two men that were left. They both jumped and scurried backwards a bit, holding onto each other. He just stared and slowly started to raise his fist, waiting. Watching them swallow, he pulled his arm back to touch the hilt of Zangetsu and watched them run away. He waited as they picked up the other one who was unconscious because of the damage and they fled from the division's barracks.

Letting his hand drop back down to his side, he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Groaning, he jumped a little as a timid hand rested on his shoulder. "Oh…Hanataro." He gave the boy a small smile as the other gave him one in return.

"I thought you didn't care much for Aizen-San, ne?" He chuckled as he started to walk down the hall, motioning for Ichigo to follow.

"Uh…" He stared dumbly for a moment, before catching up to the other as they walked down the hall; watching Hanataro shake his head.

"It's ok you know? He is good, so it's not like you're going against us or anything."

Ichigo looked down to the boy who was looking forward as they walked. "I…I know that." Mumbling softly, Ichigo's eyes lidded as he glanced towards the floor.

Hanataro smiled up at him as they turned a corner and sighed. "I just wish he was back here. He really wasn't up for it this morning and I'm a little worried…"

"Oh, he's already back."

"Is he?"

"Yea, he kind of passed out there, so I brought him back here. That's why I was there anyways, to bring him back. And I was down that hall over there because I was looking for you."

"He passed out!" Hanataro shouted and Ichigo had to cover his ears a bit.

"Yea…" He watched as the boy flash stepped quickly down the hall and chuckled himself. "He's really passionate about his work, isn't he?" Shaking his head, he continued down the hall at a leisurely pace; stopping at Aizen's door as he approached it. Opening it slowly, he peered inside before walking in and closing the door behind him. He watched as Hanataro took the other's temperature and injected a needle into the now awake man.

"I really do hate those things…"

Ichigo laughed as the brunette muttered the words and Sosuke looked up at him with an almost unnoticeable pout.

"What? Don't tell me you enjoy them?"

Ichigo's laughter continued as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Hanataro and glanced upwards at the other man. "I didn't say I did."

"Then what's so funny, hm?" A brow arched and Ichigo watched as sweat rolled down the man's face, his chest rising and falling a bit more quickly.

He was about to answer when Aizen quickly sat up in the bed and clutched his stomach. In a panic, he helped Hanataro push him down on the bed gently as the brunette clenched his jaw shut in pain.

"Ah! Your wound opened up again!"

Ichigo sat out of the way, backing up as Hanataro flared healing light around the man. His eyes went to Aizen's face as the man panted and gripped the sheets. _Why does it hurt him so bad? I've never seen any captain react this way, and they usually have much deeper wounds._ He watched as brown irises fluttered close, and the rise and fall of Sosuke's chest slowed back to a normal pace. He heard himself let out a relieved sigh and coughed to try and cover it up.

Hanataro moved slowly, and leaned beside him worriedly as he looked up to Ichigo. "This is bad…"

"He'll be ok though, right?"

"Yeah…"

They both stood there, quiet for a bit as they watched the man fall asleep and remain still, quietly. "Do you uh…Know why he's hurting this much? Like…I've never really seen anyone react this way, and his wound doesn't look all that bad, unless it bleeds." He stared down at the boy who was still looking over at the brunette, before he let out a sigh.

"They didn't tell you?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Tell me what?"

"What happened…you know, with Kyouka Suigetsu?"

Ichigo looked to Aizen and back to the boy, shaking his head slowly. "The only thing I know is that Kyouka attacked him, and that he was controlling Aizen. So it wasn't really him that I fought that day and lost my powers to, it was his Zanpakuto." He watched as Hanataro nodded slightly, but he still had that worried look on his face.

"That's…Most of it, I guess." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ichigo's head tilted to the side slightly and he looked back to the brunette once more. "What else happened?"

"Well…I'm not supposed to really tell anyone. I was only informed because as healers, we have to know the exact damage of our patients."

Ichigo nodded in understanding and waited as the boy continued.

Hanataro sucked in a breath and looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Apparently he was still locked up when Kyouka came to him and untied him. Aizen didn't even know why he was down there or anything."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at the other, shocked. "What?"

Hanataro nodded. "So Kyouka gave him some memories back, and I think he gave him the bad ones on purpose. Aizen found out everything and tried to talk to Kyouka, tell him to stop and turn himself in when…" He gestured to Aizen. "Kyouka said no, and that he didn't need Aizen anymore in his plans. So he…Ripped out the Hokyokou in attempt to kill his master, and vanished."

Ichigo's eyes were wide as he blinked. "W-What?" He went quieter as Hanataro shushed him and pointed back to the sleeping Aizen. Ichigo's eyes travelled to the man's chest and he blinked in realization. "So that's why his stomach keeps hurting. Not only is he in pain because of the wound, that thing used to control his power along with his Zanpakuto, so it's difficult."

Hanataro nodded. "It's like going through rehab for humans, only with pain and someone controlling you. Ichigo," Hanataro's hand rested on the orange haired boy's arm. "He really can't do this alone."

"I know…" Ichigo smiled down at the boy. "I already promised him last night that I would be there for him."

A big smile made its way over the shorter boy's face as he brightened up. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded. "Not only that…Did you know what the captain's meeting was about?" When Hanataro nodded, he continued. "Well you don't have to worry about any of them looking after him, I was assigned to it."

"Kurosaki-san, that's great!" He clasped his hands over his mouth as he shrieked and they both looked to the brunette who shifted on the bed. "I-I mean thank you."

Ichigo smiled and ruffled the boy's hair slightly. "Don't worry about it."

Hanataro nodded and smiled wider. "Un, of course. Ano…" Looking around the room he bit his lower lip. "I have to go help Unohana in the human world now…"

"It's ok, I'll look after him."

"A-Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded. "I might have to go get a spare change of clothes though, and my body." Ichigo laughed. "I actually brought it with me this time."

"Oh." Hanataro's smile faded. "Alright. You go do that, but be quick, I have to go."

Ichigo nodded and watched as the man flash stepped out of the room and left. Giving the sleeping brunette once last glance he left quickly to go get his stuff before he returned.

-X-

The three men watched as the orange haired man left and scoffed. "We should just show him who's boss around here, shouldn't we?"

"Yea, that guy isn't even a real soul reaper. Only a 'substitute'."

The other one nodded and they rounded the corner slowly, making sure the boy was really gone before looking through the door he came from. "Tch, figures. He was in the damn traitors room."

"Who knows, maybe he's in love with the man."

"Ahh, gross, I hate damn homo's."

"Me too."

The one in charge nodded and a smirk formed on his lips. "Say, why don't we mess with him a bit then, eh? I'm sure no one else will mind if we have a little fun."

"With what?"

The man gestured into the room and the other two looked in to find a sleeping Sosuke on the healing bed. Soon, smirks graced all their faces and they nodded at once. Stepping inside the room they each cracked their knuckles as they walked towards the unsuspecting brunette.

-X-

Ichigo sighed as he shunpo'd back to squad four's barracks. He hated the damn staff at the Kuchiki manor so much. Always trying to help and most of them only messed it up more. He shifted his body over his shoulder as he made his way into the corridor. Shaking his head, he slowed his pace as he walked down the hallways inside. "I can't believe they actually lost my body. How do you lose a body?" That's right. When he got thee they had claimed they didn't know where it was and it took him a full hour to find it.

Setting his body down on the bench outside the room he opened the door slowly as he stepped in. "Aizen are you awa—" His eyes widened as he watched blood spill out from the brunettes mouth as he fell to the floor clenching his stomach. In slow motion his head snapped to the two men who were standing with their fists up. Looking closer he noticed there was a third, but was just standing in the corner of the room. He recognized them. They were the ones he hit earlier. "You bastards!" Flash stepping quickly, he smashed into them, kicking the one in the neck to send him back choking, and he delivered a hit to the other's groin with Zangetsu's hilt.

"AHHH!"

Ichigo screamed as he threw the one into the other, knocking all three into each other as he beat them. His fists flew rapidly as he hit them all, not caring about what he was doing. He held Zangetsu high and was about to swipe down when pale hands stopped him.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo grunted and backed away from the Quincy as the man pushed him back. He watched in a daze as healers came in to heal the men lying on the floor. "Don't heal them! Start with Aizen, he's the one really hurt!" He growled as they ignored him and was about to snap on them to when he hear Ishida speak up.

"Kurosaki!"

"What?"

"Relax, I brought Inoue-San with me…"

Ichigo slowly began to calm down and nodded as he pulled out of the archers hold and ran towards the door. Pulling it opened he watched as Rukia looked over at him and the orange haired girl jumped. "Orihime?"

"H-Hai, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Come in." He moved back inside and the others followed him into the room as the three men were being dragged out. He glared at them and the others raised a brow as he did, and at the men as they fell over each other, trying to get out the door. He looked over and spotted Aizen crawling back to the bed and ran towards him to help him up.

The others stared in somewhat of a shock and confused state. Renji and Rukia glared as Ichigo helped him and Orihime looked a little frightened.

Aizen couched and covered his mouth as blood came out and Ichigo pushed him gently back onto the bed. "Orihime?" Turning his head to look at her, he gave her a pleading look as he shifted Aizen further onto the mattress.

"H-Hai!" The girl ran forward and looked to him nervously before extending her hands. "Sōten Kisshun!"

Ichigo stepped back and allowed the girl to heal the brunette as he sighed. He looked over to the others and raised a brow at their angry faces—except Chad, who stood expressionless. "What?"

Rukia said nothing and pursed her lips and Renji let out a small sigh. "Why are you helping him?"

Chad and Ishida stood next to each other, staring back and forth between everyone, while Orihime continued to heal.

Ichigo whipped a hand over his face. "He's good Renji, and you know it." That made the man go silent, but his tattooed eyebrows furrowed nonetheless. Rukia turned to Ichigo and rolled her eyes.

"Still you can't just accept him that easily. No one can. It should be even harder for you."

Ichigo stood speechless and watched her shake her head.

"Never mind, me and Renji have to go to Urahara's for something, and we may be in the human world longer. Nii-sama has agreed to let the both of you stay with him while were gone."

Ichigo blinked. _That was…nice of him. Maybe too nice. Oh, but maybe he just wants to keep an eye on both of us._ Ichigo internally shrugged, it didn't really matter. Coming down from his anger infused high, he let out a breath as he watched the two leave. Looking over he watched as Chad and Uryu talked quietly to each other and then back to the man on the bed.

Aizen's eyes were clenched shut as his breathing hitched every so often. _He's trying so hard not to let his pain show…_ Ichigo frowned and walked forward, sitting next to the bed in one of the chairs. He sighed once more and let his eyes close as he rested his chin on his arms, laying them down; folded on the bed. He could hear Orihime's shield as it faded and withdrew, and her soft breathing as she stood silently.

"That's all I can do for now…"

Ichigo opened his eyes and nodded. "Well, I'll be bringing him to the Kuchiki manor soon, I don't think we can really afford to let him stay here. He might die as it is, and the head captain sealed away what little powers he had left."

Orihime nodded as Chad and Ishida came up to stand beside her.

"Do you want us to help you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked to Chad who motioned to Sosuke, who looked as though he was asleep. Ichigo could tell he was faking and watched as the man shook his head softly. "No, I think I can manage."

The silent one nodded and looked to the others as they started to leave and looked to him when they got to the door. "We'll see you at the manor?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded and watched as the three left and rolled his eyes. "You can open your eyes now."

Aizen cracked an eye open and chuckled softly, through small pants. "How did you know?"

"Oh…I don't know…Intuition?"

"That's one brilliant mind you have there."

"I know, right?"

Aizen laughed a little more at this and Ichigo felt a smile tug on his lips at the deep sound. "So…when do you think you'll be ready for transportation?"

Aizen tilted his head to the side a bit and hummed. "Whenever you're ready I suppose."

"Well, then how about this, you get some sleep," Ichigo leaned over Aizen and blew out the small candle beside the bed. Leaning back he watched as Aizen's eyes followed him and he sat back on the chair. "And we'll head out as soon as you wake up? Or are you hungry? You haven't eaten yet. Or do you need a shower? Have you done that yet? Or—"

"Shh," Aizen smiled as he pressed his finger to Ichigo's lips. "I think sleep sounds heavenly right now. So I will go with the first option."

Ichigo flushed a little bit and felt his cheeks heat up. Nodding, he sat back in his chair as the other's eyes shone before closing slowly. He heard the other sigh as he snuggled into the covers more and a small smile appeared on Ichigo's lips. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head on the bed beside Aizen's and murmured to him. "Oyasumi Sosuke…" His breathing slowed as he fell asleep slowly. Just before his world retired into slumber he felt a hand in his hair, soothing him as a deep voice fluttered through his mind.

"Oyasumi…Ichigo."


	3. Be Thoughtful

Status: **REVISED CHAPTER  
><strong>Chapter 3: Be thoughtful  
>Translations: Itadakimasu = Kind of like: Thank you for this meal<p>

-X-

Aizen's face took on a calculating look as he awoke the next morning. He could hear the faint murmurs of the healers outside the room, speaking none so pleasant comments involving himself. His brows furrowed as he tried to ignore them, but found that he could not. His chest hurt briefly, flaring with a small amount of heat and he gasped. A hand held onto his stomach as he clenched his eyes shut and tried to slow his breathing. His bed shifted suddenly and he looked at a mass of orange hair that groaned as it moved. His eyes softened and he tried to conceal his pain as the other woke and light brown irises fluttered open.

"Mornin'."

Aizen's smiled widened and nodded slightly. "Good morning, Ichigo." He watched as a light shade of pink tinted the other's cheeks and a brow rose in curiosity.

"You ok?"

A brow rose even more at that and his head tilted to the side. "I am fine, why do you ask?"

Ichigo shrugged and a tanned wrist came up as the boy rubbed his palms over his sleepy eyes; a small yawn escaping his parted lips as he did so. "You don't…I don't know. You look like you're in pain or something?"

Aizen blinked and tried to hide the fact that the teen was right. He didn't like it when others' could sense his feelings at all, even though this case was different. For some reason he felt as though he was harming the man when he told him he was fine, but he knew that wasn't the case. Perhaps it was, because he truly didn't know this boy, but he did at the same time. _Why must I confuse myself so?_'He shook his head mentally as he sighed. _I don't even know this boy, if not for the memories Kyouka had shown me. For all I know, he is a completely different person._ He opened his eyes which he hadn't noticed he closed and looked up at the orange haired man. "Well, I assure you, there is nothing wrong. In fact, I feel much better today."

There it was. Aizen was confused when he said this, because for some reason, the man smiled. The ever present scowl ceased as the boy's lips curved upwards and he nodded ecstatically.

"Good, I was worried for a second."

_Why?_ He wanted to ask as he watched Ichigo stand and stretch. It was confusing how this man was being so nice to him, after all that his Zanpakuto did. Even though it wasn't him, it still felt like it, and he should at least hold a small grudge, so Aizen thought.

"So…Ready to get out of here?"

Aizen sighed and let his eyes close before opening them and looking up at the man. "I suppose…" He sat up and held onto his stomach as a wave of pain flared through his chest. He felt sweat collecting at the back of his neck but tried to ignore it as he willed the pain to go away.

"Here…" Ichigo leaned over the bed and placed an arm around the older man's waist as he held onto his arm with the other. "Let me help."

As much as Aizen tried to speak, he couldn't gather the words. So with a curt nod, he allowed himself to be lifted from the bed with some help from the ginger haired boy, and he flung his legs over the side of the bed. He watched Ichigo walk over to a chair and pick up a spare Shihakushō that looked to be his size, but he realized everything was a little blurry and squinted his eyes.

"Oh…Do you need your glasses?"

Aizen sighed and nodded again and watched as the boy walked over and retrieved his glasses; bringing both them and the clothes to him. "Arigato…"

Ichigo nodded and set the clothes beside him as he placed the glasses on the other's face. When he noticed that he did it instead of placing them in the others' outstretched hand he blushed lightly and tried to cover it up with a cough. "Ah, sorry…Habit?" When the other simply nodded, he rubbed the back of his head nervously and tapped his foot. "I think they have a shower here…So do you want to do that, eat, then leave; or…?"

"No, I would prefer it if we could just get out of here." He said in a stern tone as he picked up the clothes. He didn't mean to but for some reason it cam natural to him and he let out a small breath. "I apologize, I suppose I should be trying to get on the good side of others; not push them away."

"Well, you're not used to it I guess…" Ichigo shrugged and gave the man a small smile. "You'll do fine. Now, I'll be outside the door, tell me when you're done, ne?"

Aizen nodded and watched as Ichigo turned and excited out the door. It made him even more curious now, as to why the man was helping him and he pursed his lips into a thin line. _He's quite puzzling. _With a sigh, he let out a grunt of pain as his chest doubled over and he fell off the bed and onto his knees. Looking up quickly, he noticed Ichigo had not heard him and let out a thankful breath. Getting back up onto shaky legs, he pulled on his clothes before heading for the door.

-X-

Ichigo smiled as he flash stepped towards the Kuchiki-manor. For some odd reason that he couldn't quite figure out, he felt a strange warmth in his chest as he looked down at the man who had fallen asleep in his arms. Aizen had been doing so well when they left the fourth, but after a few steps he could tell the man was in pain, and even though Aizen refused, he gathered the man in his arms and started to carry him. After about five minutes, the man fell asleep and he thought it would be best to hurry to the manor so he could get him to a bed.

Nearing the sixth he flash stepped past Renji, who, seemed to be better about this and both smiled and waved at him. He smiled back, his hands being full and moved forward. He was relieved when they finally made it to the manor and slowed to a walking pace as the guards opened the gate for him.

"Thanks." He nodded as he walked up the large path to the manor and looked back down at the man in his arms. Sosuke was still fast asleep with his head on Ichigo's shoulder, his hair was a bit messy, all but one curl that was longer than the others and flown past his nose—and he also had a slight pout on his lips. Looking closer, his smile widened as he noticed one of the man's hands was clutching onto his robes and shook his head. _Cute…_

Ichigo stilled almost instantly at the thought and his eyes widened. _D-Did I just call Aizen cute?_ Blushing, Ichigo looked straight ahead and swallowed slightly. _Maybe it's just my imagination._ He sighed as he stepped up to the main door and watched as a member of the staff opened it for him. Walking past all the maids who didn't want to help him anyways he walked up the steps of the manor and was met by a small boy at the top.

"Hello."

"Hi." Ichigo smiled at the youth who directed them down the long hallway. He was glad at least someone was nice enough to stop and take notice. He was led into a fairly large room and had to hand it to Byakuya. _The man may hate us but he still goes out of his way to see that were comfortable in his home._

"This is your room Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sorry but we're still setting up Aizen Sosuke's." He bowed as he spoke quietly as to not wake Aizen and Ichigo gave him a small smile.

"It's ok, thank you." He watched as the boy nodded and departed and he walked into his room slowly. He didn't want to wake the man, so he stepped carefully into the room and watched his step as he moved towards the bed.

Placing the brunette down carefully, he allowed his fingers run through Aizen's hair before he removed the man's glasses and set them on the small table. _Might as well let him sleep, he's been through a lot._ Ichigo sighed and pulled out the covers and placed them over the sleeping man before tucking him in gently.

Standing up straight, he walked to the dresser and pulled out a fairly large towel and a red kimono; setting them on the stand next to Sosuke's glasses—he left them there for when the other would awaken. Smiling he gave the man one last look before he leaned over to turn off the lights. "Oyasumi, Sosuke."

Turning quietly he excited the room and shut the door softly behind him. He sighed as he walked towards the stairs and shook his head. "At least he'll be ok here. I know Byakuya would never allow his staff to beat anyone, even if it's Aizen." Ichigo let a hand run across his cheek as he walked down the stairs and chewed his inner lip. Turning towards the kitchen he stepped in quietly and smiled as he was met by two smiling faces.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo."

"Hey." He nodded as Rukia and Orihime smiled at him and he sat down in one of the chairs. He let out a breath and ran a hand though his hair before leaning his face into his palms.

"You ok Ichigo?"

He looked up to see Rukia and Orihime with worried expressions on their faces and sighed. "It's just been a rough day."

"Why? Has Aizen-San been causing you trouble?" Orihime asked as her eyes gleamed with worry.

"No, nothing like that. He's been really nice." That earned him a doubtful look from the raven haired girl and he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." She shrugged and grabbed an apple as she plopped down in a chair across from him.

"Yea but you were thinking it."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"WERE TOO!"

The two continued to fight as they bickered back and forth. The orange haired girl looked towards the kitchen entrance as two others walked in and one of them sighed.

"Just what are the two of you fighting about this time?" Ishida asked, a slender finger being used as he pushed up his glasses.

Both of the two stopped at the same time, a pout on their lips as they pointed to each other. "He started it!"

"She started it!"

Ishida rolled his eyes and the kitchen went silent.

Ichigo huffed out a breath and sat back on his chair roughly. "What is it with you? Aizen's not a bad person you know, why don't you give him a chance?"

"Ichigo, you do realize this is the same guy you fought and lost your powers too?"

"Yea, but that wasn't him, his Zanpakuto was controlling him and you know it!" He watched her brows furrow and he sighed. "Why can't you give him a chance?"

Rukia looked up into brown irises and Ichigo watched her close her eyes. "Fine, I'll give him one chance."

Ichigo brightened up immediately and smiled. "Thanks, Rukia."

The others watched with wide eyes as his mood changed and Ichigo's face lit up. They were astounded as they watched Ichigo leave the room with a big smile on his face and they all thought the same thing. _Should I be happy…or worried?_

-X-

Ichigo waited patiently as he watched the staff of the Kuchiki manor prepare a small meal. He knew Aizen wouldn't be up to eating all that much so he took it upon himself to ask them if they could make simple foods for him to carry up to the other. They agreed of course and that's why Ichigo was sitting back in the kitchen as he watched them prepare the food.

He wondered if Rukia was still reconsidering it, or if she was actually going to give the man a chance. He knew he too, should hold a grudge against Sosuke, but at the same time not. So he just went with his instinct. Besides, his mom told him to always 'Forgive and forget'. Oh how he loved his mom. She was right. He knew Aizen was good deep down, and he proved to be right after all. Now if only he could convince the others the same…

He was snapped out of his reverie as a dish of well placed food was sat in front of him and he smiled. "Arigato." He nodded as he stood and picked the tray up in both hands as he excited the kitchen. He smiled as he used his hip to open the kitchen door and stepped over to the stairs. _I should just work them all gradually. They'll come along eventually, it just takes time. _With that he sighed as he made his way to his room where Sosuke slept with a smile on his face.

-X-

Aizen sat down as he let the water run over his body. It felt like ages since he last had a shower and now he didn't even have the strength to stand up. It irritated him, how he couldn't do the simplest of things. How it hurt to reach too far ahead or above him like when he tried to grab the shampoo bottle. He felt so…so…useless. He sighed as he grabbed the soap that he dropped beside him earlier and held it in his grasp.

_I am too weak._ He clenched his eyes shut at the thought and set the bar of soap back down. He hated this. He was not weak and he knew it. But with the seal on his powers and the standoffish attitude…Not only that, he hadn't been able to defend himself; it was only three people and he couldn't even knock down one!

He curled into himself and groaned as the water started to turn cold. _What has gotten into me?_ Reaching forward, he hissed as his side hurt, but continued anyways as he shut off the tap. He let himself sit there for a while before opening his eyes and grasping the edge of the tub lightly. Pulling himself to his legs, he stood shakily as he excited the tub. Panting, already exhausted, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it lazily around his waist. He cursed as he realized he forgot his glasses and wondered how he even managed to get into the bathroom without them.

Turning towards what he hoped was the door; he reached around slightly until his hand grasped the handle and sighed. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Shaking his head slightly he pulled the door open and leaned against the frame. A small jolt of pain shot through his chest and he groaned as he made his way forward.

He barely registered the sound of footsteps approaching the door as he made his way over to the bed on the hardwood floor and cursed as his legs gave out beneath him and he fell forward. "Ack!" He let out a grunt and gasped as he fell onto his stomach on the floor. Groaning he shifted but found it too hard to move and gave a strangled groan slash cry. _I hate this!_

He looked out to the side slightly as the door opened and a blur of black and orange assaulted his vision. "Kurosaki?"

"Sosuke!"

He watched as the blur now known as Ichigo hurried to set down whatever he had brought with him and rushed over to his side. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved, sad, or frustrated when the boy helped him up to his feet and towards the bed. Not because he was being kind, but because of the face he had become so weak he couldn't walk from one side of the room to another. He guessed he shouldn't be too hard on himself though, after all the Hokyokou had acted like part of his being when he was subdued. And now that it was torn from him, he was left weak. But not only that, but having what little powers he had left be sealed away, helped him none.

"You ok?" Ichigo helped sit the other down on the bed and when only a sigh came from the other as his eyes closed Ichigo gave him a sympathetic smile. Reaching to the stand he grabbed the thick framed spectacles and handed them to the other. "This better?"

Aizen nodded as he took his glasses in his hand and placed them on the bridge of his nose. "Hai…Arigato, again..."

Ichigo's brows creased in worry at the defeated sound in Aizen's voice and he tilted his head to the side slightly. He wondered if he should ask, but decided to leave it alone…For now. Walking back over towards the door he retrieved the tray he had sat down and brought it back over to the bed. "Well…Now that you're up." Ichigo smiled as he sat down in front of the other as Aizen was sitting up by the pillow with his head buried in his knees. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Of course." Aizen raised his head and smiled at the other. "Why wouldn't I be?" For some reason, he felt the need to keep to himself. Again, it wasn't that he didn't trust the other; no…Ichigo was proving to be a lot nicer than most, and he wondered why. Still. After a while, he thought anyone would be annoyed by now; because of his constant actions, but then again, he went out of his way to hide most of it from the orange haired boy. And he wondered why.

"You know." Ichigo frowned. "Every time I ask you that question, that's always how you answer…It makes me think otherwise."

Aizen wondered why he hadn't thought of that before. Of course the other would see through him, but still…There was something different about Ichigo and he felt the need to hold it in, to protect him. Honestly, if he had the energy right now, he would try and push the other away. He didn't want Ichigo to lose everything because of him. "I'm sorry, but I really am fine."

"You sure?…Because, you know you can always talk to me." He gave the man a small smile and watched as Aizen blinked, in what he thought was shock, for only a moment.

"I know…" Aizen sighed.

Ichigo smiled again and shoved the tray onto the others lap and shook it a bit for emphasis. "Well here. How about we talk about this on a full stomach, ne?" He watched as Aizen shifted up his glasses and peered down at the tray and Ichigo lifted the lid. He heard a low growl come from the others' stomach and laughed a bit when the man's' face twisted at the noise. "Three years down there, it's not surprising that you're hungry." He let go of the tray and watched as Aizen's hand slowly moved forward to pick up the chopsticks but stopped.

"It's impolite to eat in front of others."

"Oh…" Ichigo shifted and went to get up. "I'll just come back in a bit then—"

"No…You can join me…"

Ichigo looked up and noticed the other was looking away and smiled again. He wondered what was going through the older man's head when he acted like this. At first it was like he wanted Ichigo to leave—and for some reason that made Ichigo feel a little uneasy thinking about it. But at other times, most times, he did subtle gestures to show that he wanted Ichigo to stay, and that made the orange haired man happy. "Alright, if that's what you want?" He watched the man nod and look to the food, avoiding Ichigo's eyes and it made him chuckle. He picked up the chopsticks as Aizen did and they both sat in silence as they broke them apart.

"Itadakimasu?"

Ichigo looked up when the word was questioned at him, and found brown eyes looking curiously into his. "Hai. Itadakimasu."He nodded and watched as the other moved his hand to eat. He had to admit he wasn't that hungry but again, some weird feeling wanted him to stay here, and in order to do that, he had to eat. Looking up again, he noticed Aizen had his eyes closed as he sat and ate quietly. Now that Ichigo thought about it, he wondered if staying in the soul society was really for him. But then again, he also bet if he asked to take Sosuke to the human world, they'd probably say something like: 'Why don't you just take him to Hueco Mundo and give him the king's key?' Or...Something like that. Placing some egg into his mouth he chewed slowly as he looked to the window and sighed internally. _There has to be something I can do…I mean, if they want him to prove himself, what better way than to see if he's trustworthy right? So, they should let him go out of here, and I'll be with him so it's not like he can just defeat me and run. I mean, he has no power nor flash step so it wouldn't be that hard to handle him…_ Ichigo shook his head and frowned. _Now I'm thinking if as though he were a traitor._ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he placed his chopsticks down. Aizen seemed to not notice as he continued to eat and Ichigo smiled. "If you eat too fast you'll get stomach pains you know that?"

"I already have those, thank you very much."

He could see a small pout form on the others lips and he laughed, waving his hands in front of him for defence. "I'm just telling you. Don't say I didn't warn you." He watched as the other narrowed his eyes at him, but continued to eat anyways. He smiled as he also noticed Aizen slowed down to a regular pace and leaned back so he was lying on the bed, facing the ceiling. _It would be best if he had a break from all this._He came to that conclusion and looked up as Aizen set his bowl aside and clenched his stomach. Sitting up, he moved the tray and shifted so he was sitting next to the man and put his arm around his waist. "You ok?"

"I'm…Fine…" Aizen panted and closed his eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shifted even closer, pressing his right palm over the man's bare stomach. The reistu that flew across the area was weak and it stung Ichigo's fingers to even touch it. "Ouch.." Leaning across the bed he pulled a thing of gauze from the stand and unravelled the long fabric.

Aizen groaned. "Do you know how uncomfortable that is?"

Ichigo gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. "Yea, but I'll try to do it lightly, okay?" When he got no answer, and Sosuke's eyes slid close, he took that as a yes. Carefully placing the fabric over the wound, he began to ravel it up the strong torso that was still surprisingly lean and not thin or anorexic looking as it should have been. Grabbing a small safety pin, he clipped the ends together and smoothed it out with his palm gently. He noticed when he was done, that Aizen's head was leaning on his shoulder and he blushed slightly. "B-Better?"

Aizen sighed and his head shifted on Ichigo's arm as his eyes fluttered open to look into lighter brown ones. "Hai…"

Ichigo nodded and allowed the man's head to stay there. Looking behind him, he noticed the pillows were there and decided to lean back against them. Grabbing the blanket, he covered the brunette and smiled as the man collapsed in a more relaxed state on his chest. He sighed, letting his finger's curl into brown wavy locks as the others' breathing slowed to a steady pace, and he felt the beat of Aizen's heart throb against his chest. He raised a brow when he noticed one lock of hair was longer than the others and it curled as it rested over Aizen's nose. _Guess some things never change._ He shrugged. _It kind of suites him anyways._

After a while he noticed the others eyes were open and he was both leaning and looking up at Ichigo; he felt the back of his neck and face heat up at the position they were in. He opened his mouth to explain when Aizen sighed all of a sudden, and rested his head back against Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Quite comfortable."

Ichigo blushed and sat back against the pillows, allowing his fingers to continue to stroke through the other's hair. Using his other hand, he took off the elders' glasses and sat them back down on the dresser before shifting to get comfortable again. He let his eyes slip close as he wondered why he was doing this, but felt at the moment that he just didn't care. When he opened his eyes again, he watched as Aizen shifted and his head now lay on Ichigo's chest. Sighing he let his hand move further down and snaked it under Aizens' arm. He felt Aizen shift and a brow raise in question, as brown irises opened and looked up at him, but he stayed silent until his hand reached the others chest, and he let his fingers stroke slowly over the man's wound.

Aizen felt his skin crawl and he stayed still as a warm hand rested over his aching abdomen. He blinked in confusion as he looked down at the hand and back to Ichigo's face. _It was just hurting…But I think I was hiding it quite well._ His brows furrowed in thought and he looked back down at the hand. _The pain stopped…_

"S-Sorry…Want me to move it?" He blushed as he realized what he did was stupid and slowly retreated his hand. He stilled when a colder palm rested on his and moved it back over the man's stomach.

"No. It's fine." _Better in fact…_ Aizen wouldn't admit that the pain stopped though, but he didn't wish for it to come back. Leaning more against Ichigo's chest he looked up to the other and smirked slightly as he chuckled. "Pink really is your color thought."

Ichigo blushed tenfold and his mouth opened wide as he stuttered. "S-Shut up!" Ichigo scowled as he looked away. He tried to hide the smile as he listened to the others' deep laughter. _Thank Kami…He's in a better mood._ He was glad that the man was laughing, even if it caused his own embarrassment. He looked back down as the laughter stopped and watched as small beads of sweat trickled down the others' temple as he grit his teeth. "Is your stomach hurting again?" Ichigo looked down worriedly as the other laid still.

"It's…" Aizen couldn't finish his sentence as a wave of discomfort passed through him and he gasped softly.

Ichigo's brows furrowed and he sat up. "H-Hey…" His hand slid up and down Aizen's chest in what he hoped was a soothing gesture as he bit his bottom lip. _Oh, I can do what Hanataro taught me!_ He remembered when he got his powers back, how the boy had taught him simple healing tricks and he smiled. Letting his hand flatten out against the man's chest, he let some of his reistu flow through the other and felt Sosuke's hand that was clenching his relax. He hoped it was helping, and moved his hand lower as he let more reistu leak over the wound and watched Aizen closely.

Aizen relaxed as the pain slowly drifted and he felt all his energy drain from his body. His eyes closed more easily now as they drooped from drowsiness. "Arigato…It feels better now." He let his hand that was over Ichigo's rest there gently as he felt sleep overtake him. He wasn't quite gone yet when he heard Ichigo's light voice flitter out and he cracked his eyes open a bit. "What..?"

Ichigo blushed and mumbled under his breath before letting out a long sigh. "I said…When you start feeling better, is it ok if we go to Karakura town?"

Aizen blinked and tilted his head on Ichigo's shoulder in slight confusion. "Why would you want to do that?"

Ichigo shook his head and looked the other way. "Never mind…It was stupid."

"No, I want to know. You have my full attention." Aizen rested the side of his chin on Ichigo's shoulder and looked up at him sleepily, with a raised brow.

"Well…I was thinking; people aren't going to be so nice to you here. So it's actually better if you, you know…recuperate somewhere else? And I thought that I could take you there and then we come back when your better, or you get better then we go there..." Ichigo looked up as he spoke his thoughts aloud and shook his head. "But I don't know if that would work…"

"Interesting." Aizen chuckled and lay back down. "Your mind works in wondrous ways, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"How so?" Ichigo scowled.

"That was a compliment."

"Oh…"

"And to help you out a bit, I do think it would be nice to get away, but perhaps it's safer here." He looked up into confused chocolate irises and smiled. "You know, if Kyouka is taking his time to heal, it would only be easier for him to get to me, if we were alone in Karakura, don't you think so?"

"Oh...I never thought about that."

Aizen nodded. "But perhaps, if things get too rough here, it may be better if I heal and then we go there."

"Why?"

"Well, in truth. Only you can defeat your Zanpakuto, so I think it would be best if I didn't bring them into it."

"You really care for the other soul reapers don't you?" That received him a long sigh and Aizens eyes closed.

"They are like a family, or at least they were. They will come around eventually, so why not protect them while I can?"

Ichigo blinked and let a small smile grace his lips. "You know, that's surprisingly sweet coming from you."

Aizen huffed and glared up at Ichigo. "And just, what is _that _supposed to mean?"

Ichigo laughed at the slight pout again, which the other seemed to have when he was mad and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. It was a good thing." He teased, using Sosuke's words from earlier. Aizen let out a breath from his nostrils and Ichigo laughed as the others glare wavered.

"Is it now?"

"Hai." Ichigo smiled.

"Hmm…" Aizen hummed and let his eyes close as he leaned back on Ichigo's chest. "I take my comment back. You are rather confusing me now."

"Is that so?"

Aizen nodded and Ichigo let his arm curl around the man's waist, shifting them both so they were both more comfortable. He waited and watched as Sosuke fell asleep and smiled as he looked out the window. _This just proves that he really isn't who Kyouka was._ His eyes shone with worry as he looked back down to Aizen and stroked his fingers through the man's hair. _I just wish that they all saw that…Or even heard what he said right there, I know it would change some of their minds._ Ichigo sighed quietly and let his head rest back against the pillow as his eyes closed. He wondered if he should just tell them what Aizen said. Orihime might believe him, but he wasn't so sure about everyone else. Giving Aizen one last look before he closed his eyes, he smiled as the man's breathing was steady and back at a normal pace, before letting slumber claim him.


	4. Be Bold

Status: **REVISED CHAPTER**

To Your Advantage, Chapter 4: Be Bold

-X-

Ichigo sighed and let his eyes flutter open as he woke. He could feel the slow rise and fall of a chest against his and he opened his eyes the rest of the way. A small smile graced his lips as he looked to the sleeping face of Sosuke and shifted a bit; being careful as not to move the other too much, or accidentally hit his wounds.

"Are you awake?" He spoke quietly as he let his hand touch the man's shoulder. There was a small muffled sound emitted from the other, whose mouth was pressed against the pillow. Ichigo chuckled lightly and sat up on his elbow as he shook the man softly. "Oi, wakey-wakey."

"Hnn?" Brown irises looked into lighter brown ones as Aizen woke. Shifting a bit from where he lay, he glanced around the room before settling his gaze back on the other's face. "What is it?" His deep voice mumbled, still partially asleep.

Ichigo shook his head and sat up in bed, stretching his arms. "Well, I figured we should do something today. You know how you said Kyouka might attack at any given moment?" When Aizen nodded he continued. "Then I was thinking, you said if you healed, going to the world of the living would be better since only you can defeat him and everyone but you and me has seen his release so…"

"What are you saying?"

"Well…" Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly the door was blown open and a flustered and worried Orihime ran through. "Kurosaki-Kun!" She seemed anxious and ran towards the bed. She blushed lightly as she looked down at the almost naked Sosuke, but ignored it as she made her way to the orange haired teens' side. "Kurosaki-Kun y-you have to go outside!" Waving her hands frantically, she motioned towards the door as she spoke.

"What?" Ichigo's brows furrowed and he looked down at Sosuke who too had a confused expression upon his face. "Why—" Just as he was about to speak more there was a loud crashing sound and a rumble as the floor shook. "What the hell?" Ichigo got to his feet quickly and grabbed Zangetsu. "What's going on, Inoue?"

"W-Well—"The girl stuttered and fumbled with a loose string on her shirt as she spoke. "I-It's—"The ground shook once more and she let out a startled noise.

Growling, Ichigo moved Orihime slowly and sat her on the edge of the bed. "You stay here with him! Don't let him out of your sight!" He ordered her somewhat hastily. He didn't mean to yell or sound controlling—however both Orihime and Aizen needed to remain safe; so in other words, staying together was there best bet. Other than that, Aizen hardly had the power to protect himself at the moment.

"H-Hai!" The orange haired girl quickly raised her hand and placed it above her head in a small salute.

Aizen watched as the two exchanged gestured and his brows furrowed lightly. "Well, do I not get a say in this?" A calm brow rose, despite the situation as he watched the orange haired teen run towards the door.

Skidding to a stop, Ichigo looked over his shoulder slightly and frowned. "No. You don't have any powers at the moment so you can stay with Inoue. She has a shield to protect you if anything comes in—And, I have a small suspicion that whoever it is, is after you." With that, Ichigo turned around once more and headed out the door.

Aizen blinked and as he opened his mouth to answer, it was too late. He watched as the teen ran out the door and with a slight sigh, he looked to the girl next to him and watched as she shook softly whilst looking at him. "It is alright, I will not harm you." Giving her a warm smile as he tried to reassure her, he watched as she flushed and nodded before looking to the door. He looked as well and wondered what exactly was going on.

-X-

Ichigo ran down the long stairs of the Kuchiki manor. Cursing slightly at why rich people felt the need to have such large homes in the first place. Gritting his teeth slightly, he flash stepped towards the already opened doors and ran out the door, moving outside.

A strong gust of wind sent him backwards slightly, and he raised an arm to block his face from the cool breeze. "What the—" Looking up he watched as Toshiro screamed and launched himself forward at something. Ichigo opened his mouth to yell what was going on to someone when Byakuya flash stepped past him as well and began to chase the same creature. Confused, he looked after the noble for a moment as he stood in place.

_What's going on…?_ Looking around Ichigo watched a figure still in front of him. A smirked curved those lips he knew oh so well as a long strand of brown hair fell lifelessly across his face. Narrowing his eyes at the Zanpakuto, Ichigo's fists clenched at his sides and he glared.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Ichigo shivered as the deep voice rumbled. He was about to talk back when it flash-stepped, disappearing as a wave of petals were sent down where the figure once stood.

"Kyouka Suigetsu." Ichigo growled and flash stepped after the Zanpakuto spirit. Was it here for Aizen? No, it couldn't be. It was too soon. Running forward, he stopped as there was a loud bang and everything went silent. His breathing was heavy as he looked around and noticed that there were more captains around than he had originally spotted. "Wha—" He was cut off as Renji pointed from the ground and he quickly spun to look behind himself.

There was a scream. He knew that scream. It was Inoue's. "Orihime!" He watched as the small area of the Kuchiki manor erupted and his eyes widened. "No..." That was the room Aizen was in. Shaking his head he flash stepped quickly, barely registering the few that followed after him slowly. Running up the stairs, taking about ten at a time he pushed open the door and was met by a faceful of smoke.

Coughing, he shielded his mouth and nose as his eyes squinted. "O-Orihime?" Another cough. "Sosuke?" Walking slowly through the room, he watched as the large hole in the side of the house, filtered out the smoke. Waving a hand he looked down and quickly rushed up to a coughing Inoue as she sat on the ground, holding her arm.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun.."

"Orihime!" Running to her he kneeled next to her and helped her to sit up against a wall. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" He watched as she shook her head. Slowly, her eyes widened and she stuttered something as she pointed to the bed.

Getting to his feet quickly, Ichigo looked and watched as the small smog cleared and his eyes widened as he looked to the mattress. Seeing the doubles near the bed—he watched the two in a furry as his hand clenched tightly.

"K-Kyou..Ka…" Aizen rasped out as he held the hand that was wrapped around his throat. Nails weakly clawed at the hand in attempts to remove it from his neck.

Ichigo watched as the mirror image of Aizen smirked. His brows furrowed and he barred his teeth as his hand tightened its grip on Zangetsu. For some reason, he remained in place—despite wanting to move forward and slash at the manifested Zanpakuto. Watching carefully, he made sure that if anything bad were about to happen to Aizen—no matter what, he would have time to move forward and stop it.

"Aizen Sosuke…For someone so weak without my being to guide him, you sure have a strong will to live." The image spoke as the smirk widened and his hand slid down Aizen's throat. As Aizen went to speak, the Zanpakuto shushed him by placing a finger to his lips and leaning forward. "Now now, we must make noise, now should we? Do you want your friends to die?" Gesturing to the other's in the room, the brunette glanced at Ichigo with a small smirk.

Ichigo watched in irritation. He could see Aizen also glare at the spirit and kept quiet as the other spoke.

A slim hand rose, holding the Zanpakuto in hand, and Kyouka held it up to his masters' chest. "Just one more stab should do it, quick but sweet, painless death. My dear Aizen, won't you die for me?" There was a growl beneath him as the other shifted on the bed and Kyouka held him still. Sighing, the spirit shifted the sword in his hand and angled it at Sosuke's heart. "I take that as a no then. Perhaps I shall just do it anyways. Do not worry my dear Aizen, you served me well. As much as I hate to admit this; had you not been a little stronger I could have used you longer." He shook his head softly and pursed his lips. "Alas, you are only a Shinigami. Therefore I cannot blame you for your weakness. You are just not fitting to be God, nor serve with me as a master."

Aizen muffled something behind Kyouka's finger and Ichigo took a cautious step forward. The Zanpakuto didn't seem to notice, so Ichigo took another, watching as Aizen looked to him slightly before his eyes went back to his sword.

"Fear not though, my dearest Sosuke. I will make this as painless as possible." Pulling his arm back, Kyouka placed the tip of his sword at Aizen's heart. Just as he was about to thrust his hand forward he heard a small, almost inaudible sound as another spoke.

"No."

Brows furrowing, only slightly, Kyouka looked over his shoulder at the teen. "Pardon?"

"No…" Ichigo's other hand came up to grasp Zangetsu as he spoke. "You're not…Going to hurt him." Looking up slowly at the other, Ichigo clenched his jaw shut as he glared, his brows creased into a firm scowl.

"Is that so?" The double spoke as he retracted the sword slowly and he faced the teenager.

Aizen looked up as he watched the two, silently from the bed. He could tell Ichigo was about to do something childish, and reckless and it worried him; if only slightly. Through the corner of his eye he watched as slowly, the girl in the corner of the room moved. What was her name? Had Ichigo caller her Orihime? Yes, the human girl. He watched as she moved silently behind the other and looked up at Kyouka. It seemed he was well distracted with his staring contest with the other and Aizen nodded for her to continue.

"Yeah...You're not going to lay a hand on him." Ichigo spoke, his voice stern, surprisingly so for the teen. Stepping forward slowly, he watched Kyouka rise with him. Aizen was about to shift back on the bed when the spirit's hand touched him lightly, stilling him in place.

"You are, but a brave one, aren't you Kurosaki Ichigo?" The image's mouth tilted in a slight smirk. "You are the one who had defeated me previously, losing your powers, were you not?"

Ichigo nodded as the other spoke, still keeping a steady hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto as he walked forward; making sure he moved carefully—not missing any sudden movements that the other might do.

"Interesting. How did you get your powers back, might I ask?"

Ichigo could tell the other was toying with him. Buying himself time. He couldn't tell for what, but he was. He kept a careful eye on Aizen, who was still lying back against the bed, looking at something else. He was curious to know what, but he didn't dare look back. If it was something helpful, he would only give it away—either that or when his eyes moved away for only a second, the other could strike. Killing him, or Aizen; he didn't know which the thing would go for first.

"That's none of your business…" He finally spoke. His eyes still narrowed as he focused his gaze upon the Zanpakuto.

A brow quirked on the other as its head tilted to the side. "Really now? How insightful of you. I suppose I cannot force you though, if you do not wish to tell me. It is of your own choice, really."

Ichigo nodded. He wondered slightly, where the others were. He hadn't imagined the others following him up the stairs, had he? It couldn't have been an illusion. He was the only one whom those did not affect, so that couldn't have been it. Whatever it was though, he had to ignore it for now. All he had to worry about was the thing in front of him, Kyouka. The Zanpakuto of one of the strongest captains, who was now reduced to nothing but mere Kido and Shunpo—which even that, was taken away from him.

Suddenly, Kyouka's head snapped to the side and Ichigo's gaze followed, his eyes widening as Kyouka moved to attack.

Orihime stood strong as she held up her hands, shaking if only slightly. Aizen sat up behind her and held her shoulders lightly, and Ichigo could see him murmur some words of encouragement in her ear; seeing her nod and stand taller.

"Santen Kisshun I reject!" Holding her hands in front of her chest, Ichigo watched as the shield rose between her and Kyouka.

He sighed in relief as Kyouka brought the sword down, only to have it clash against the shield. He looked on worried though as she fell backwards slightly, but looked on in relief as Aizen held her up. Running forward he raised Zangetsu, screaming as he clashed it down against Kyouka.

The Zanpakuto sighed in irritation and held up itself lifelessly against Ichigo's sword.

"It seems I won't have as much time as I thought…" It spoke slowly as the other captains flash stepped in around them.

Ichigo looked to his side as he pressed his sword against Kyouka and then looked back to the other. There was a slight smirk to grace the beings' lips before it retracted its hand. Placing itself/Zanpakuto into a hilt he nodded to the others before flash stepping, disappearing into thin air. Everyone looked around quickly, watching for the other and Ichigo listened as the protection squad was sent out quickly to roam the barracks and to look for any traces of the criminal.

"Spread out! He couldn't have gone too far in such little time!"

"Hai!"

Ichigo watched as the head captain followed by others left, quickly. Byakuya seemed to stall slightly for a second, frowning at the now large hole in his home before exiting as well, and following after the other captains.

"Uwaaa, that was intense!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder as Orihime's shield disintegrated and she dropped to the bed. Aizen patted her shoulder approvingly and smiled.

"Arigato, Inoue." His voice was soft as he spoke and looked down at the female.

The girl blushed and waved both of her hands quickly in front of her chest as she shook her head. "N-No! It's nothing! Y-You would have done the same, I-I'm sure!"

Ichigo found his own lips twitch into a soft smile as well as he watched them. Letting out another sigh he walked forward and stood in front of them. Both of the others' on the bed looked up at him as he got there and he ran a hand through his brightly coloured hair. "Hey…Inoue, thanks." He watches as her blush deepened and she looked up at him confused. He realized he didn't really have to thank her, but he felt the urge. He told himself it was just because he and Aizen were growing to like each other, as friends. And it was his will to protect his friends, all of them.

"I-It was nothing…" She smiled up at him, meeting his gaze.

Aizen cleared his throat and the two orange haired teens looked to him. He smiled, and watched as they both turned deeper shades of crimson. Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped, his eyes closing as he placed a hand to his chest and groaned.

"S-Sosuke!"

"Aizen-S-San!"

Both teens sat on the bed over him and looked down. He shook his head softly and waved a hand as he let a small shaky breath escape his lips. "It's…Nothing." Chuckling softly he looked up at the two and smiled. "Just a little chest pain…" Both teens looked at him sceptically for a second before sighing and relaxing.

Ichigo looked around and grabbed the glasses from the end table, and handed them to the other, only to have Aizen lean forward. Blushing slightly, he slipped them upon the others' nose and leaned back, scratching the back of his head, nervously.

"E-Eto….I'm going to go see Kuchiki-San! A-And uh...Ask her about what room you'll be switched too! Eheheh!"

Ichigo blinked and looked to Orihime as she spoke. "Oh yeah...You can't stay in here now, can you?" Ichigo mumbled and looked to the wall, that was no longer there, revealing the outside of the soul society.

"Indeed…"

Standing, Orihime nodded to them both and ran out of the room and turned a corner. Ichigo watched as she did so and then moved back onto the bed more and crossed his legs. "You know she has a healing power right? She could have helped…"

"I understand, Ichigo." Aizen smiled softly at him and pushed up his glasses. "But perhaps it is best if she not get too involved, ne? You must remember, Kyouka as well, knows about her healing power."

"Ahh...Yeah." Ichigo agreed. Sitting in silence for a while he looked to the other to see Aizen looking down at the bed. He arched a brow as his head tilted to the side and spoke. "Is something wrong?"

"…No…" Aizen looked up at Ichigo and gave him a slight smile. "I was just thinking that it is awfully cold now, and I am…Not dressed…"

Ichigo blinked. He looked down to notice in fact, the little bit of material tha other had been wearing had long since came off and his body slowly turned a dark shade of red. Stuttering he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head as he stood. "U-Uh well...K-Knowing Byakuya it may take a while to get another room or something a-and…" Looking around, Ichigo ran to a dresser and opened it. Taking out a soft robe he looked away as he handed it to the other, barely registering the quiet thank you.

"Y-You could always…S-Stay at my house while…You know…"

Aizen sighed and pulled on the robe as he looked up at Ichigo. "Ichigo…"

"I-I know you don't want to...Because you're more protected here and stuff but…" Ichigo looked down to the floor before looking up at the other slowly. "You know...My dad is a Shinigami…And….We have Ishida and them there. Plus, some of the lower seats go there all the time! I'm sure Byakuya will let Renji stay, and captain Hitsugaya stays there a lot as well! You'll be surrounded by people who can protect you and...Well...I'm…There." Ichigo shrugged and looked away at the last part, the apples of his cheeks heating up and he scowled.

A small, amused chuckle escaped the other and he shook his head softly. "You are truly a wonder, kurosaki Ichigo." Sighing, he stood in place as he mumbled after a moment. "Perhaps we should…"

Ichigo blinked and looked up. "Y-Yeah…You can stay in my room and stuff…And uh...I don't have school cause it's summer so…"

"Kurosaki, are my ears deceiving me or are you offering to spend some quality time with this old man?"

"Y-You're not old!" It took Ichigo a while of staring into amused brown irises before he blushed, his whole body turning bright red and he stuttered once more. "I-I-I mean—"

Aizen lifted a hand as he held the other to his mouth, hiding his amused smile behind his palm. "Say no more. Of course Kurosaki, you are only doing this for my protection, ne?" When the other nodded slowly he chuckled softly and smiled. "Then how can I decline?"

"A-Ah…Alright…" Looking down, Ichigo heard Aizen curse lightly and stumble and he quickly ran forward. "C-Careful…" Placing an arm around the man he held him up and watched as the other closed his eyes, and one hand held his chest lightly. He was probably in pain…

Frowning, Ichigo shook his head and walked to the other end of the room and sat Aizen on a large chair. Going to one of the dresser drawers he picked out some clothing and set them beside the other before standing and walking up next to the man. "Be…Before we go though...Can I uh…Ask you something?"

A confused brow rose, but Sosuke was curious nonetheless. "Proceed?"

"Uh…When we go to the human world..At least let my dad take a look at your wounds..Okay?"

Aizen sighed. "Ichigo..."

"O-Or Urahara! Either one is fine, but..You uh..Are in pain all the time. And if both my dad and Urahara look at you, and Orihime heals you up a bit..You can like—re gain your power in a way? Or at least not hurt anymore…And then it won't be as bad if Kyouka attacks again you know?"

"You are more intelligent then you seem, aren't you Kurosaki." It was not a question but a statement.

"Uh...Thanks..?"

Chuckling again, Aizen shook his head and placed the clothing on his lap before starting to dress. "Alright. I shall allow your friends to take a look at me, will that make you happy?"

"Yes."

Aizen nodded as he pulled on some undergarments, in the middle of the room, causing Ichigo to blush and look away at a wall or something. "Then I shall allow them. But you must do me...A small favour then…Or two…"

"Anything. As long as you get better."

"Anything?" Aizen's smile was amused once more as he looked up at the other.

"I-I mean..." Clearing his throat, Ichigo straightened up and shrugged his shoulders. "S-Shoot?"

Standing, now fully dressed, Aizen walked up to the other and ruffled his hair. "You get embarrassed far too easily."

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo scowled and glared at the other; although it was not threatening due to the intense blush upon his cheeks.

Chuckling, Aizen nodded and took a step back.

Looking up at the other Ichigo sighed as his shoulders slumped and he frowned slightly, embarrassed. "So…What did you want from me?"

Aizen looked at the other and then out through the large hole in the wall, his face becoming serious. "Train me. Like you did after your powers were lost, push me hard and allow me to never become weak like this again."

Ichigo blinked as he listened to the other speak. "Wow uh...That was, unexpected…" He heard the other laugh quietly and watched a small smile appear on the others' lips. He smiled as well and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders as he did so. "Sure….If that's what you want."

"It is."

"And the other thing?"

"Hm?"

"You said you wanted two favours…Didn't you?" Ichigo's nose wrinkled as he looked down at the other. "Or are my ears hearing things?"

"No, you heard correctly."

"Then…"

"It's nothing really…"

"Huh? What is it?"

Aizen's eyes slowly looked up at the other, a small smirk twitching his lips. Standing to his full height he leaned down over the other and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair before ruffling it gently once more. "Show me the human world…Show me what exactly you do, and how it is so interesting."

"W-What—That's it?"

Aizen nodded.

"Is…Isn't that kind of like one big date?" Ichigo's brows creased as he looked away in thought.

Aizen smiled and laughed again as he looked at the confused face of the other. "I suppose it is…Why, are you afraid?"

"I-I'm not afraid?"

"Then?"

"…Then…" Ichigo sighed and shook his head quickly. "Why not? What harm can it do?" Smiling at the other, he wrapped his arm around Sosuke's waist this time as he steered the man out of the room. He caught a glance at the slight shocked look on the others face and let out a small chuckle of his own. He didn't know exactly why he agreed to such a thing, but he didn't care. It got Aizen healed, which meant one of his friends was being healed and that's all he cared about. It didn't matter that Kyouka may be in the living world, he's be ready. And he would protect Sosuke like he would protect all of his friends. He always would.


	5. Author's note (again, I apologize)

**A/N**: I know the last time I updated this; it was with an author's note, however… Do you guys really want me to finish this? Update it? Write more? Compared to my latest works (which you can read and see for yourself) the way I've written this is absolutely _terrible. _I can't even re-read what I've previously written for this fic because it makes me cringe. I updated each chapter once before, but that was over a YEAR ago (Updated: 2-4-12 is what this said before I posted this, to be exact). So what would you prefer I do?

If I am going to continue this fic, I'm going to start over. Re-do each chapter and do the 'replace chapter' option as I did last time. I'll write it all in my new style, but that would most definitely take some time. However, if you want, I could do a new Aizen/Ichigo fanfics instead (because I was actually planning to do so sometime soon in the first place).

But… Tell me what you guys want. Do you want me to finish this? Edit it and update it and make it better? If so, I will. I do have a few plans written out as to how to do more with it, but I wouldn't continue until I edited each chapter first, anyways. So… Message me.

If the votes have it, I'll continue. However it will take me a little while. If not, I'll leave this as it is – 'incomplete and discontinued' and write an entirely new fanfic. **It's up to you.**


End file.
